Melody of Memories
by JunAkari
Summary: Childhood love. One of them have to move away to America. Ten years later, the wheel of fortune brings them back together. Will there any changes occur to them? First oneshot of JunAkari. [Akashi.S. x femKuroko.T.] Kise.R.


** AN: Hola mina, this is my first fanfic. English is just my second language so grammar mistakes are unavoidable, pardon me ^^. Hope you will all enjoy this oneshot, it just popped up from my head when I was studying )). Anyway, if this receive good notices, comments, I'll think of developing it into a story (5 or more chapters, that's all my ability)**

** Please enjoy, |JUNAKARI|**

" "**: speech, thought,dialouge**

_**Italic: Memories**_

Regular: Story

Pairing: AkafemKuro( I'm a crazy shipper), slight KifemKuro( cause' I quite like them as well)

Set in: Rakuzan highschool

I'm sorry if I cant't keep the original image of our awesome characters

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Kuroko no basuke, It belongs to our sensei_Fujimaki Tadatoshi. If I own it, it will become a shoujo manga :v or yaoi is just okay.

Enough gossip, let's start with my oneshot ^^

** MELODY OF MEMORIES **

** JUNAKARI**

It was a beautiful summer day, everything was peaceful and quiet. In a large garden, there were two lovely children playing. One was a red-haired boy with heterochromatic eyes lying on the laps of the other was a pretty little girl with silky short blue lock. They were enjoying a day like all others. Suddenly, a boy-whose name is Akashi Seijurou, asked his friend, or girlfriend:

Suya-chan, when we grow up, will you promise to be my wife?

The girl, Kuroko Tetsuya( I don't know how to change the name as well making it not sound funny, so I keep this), who was making a flower wreath, stopped and looked at him in a lovely way:

Of course I will be Sei-kun's, and forever if Sei-kun wants me to…..

She said with a shy red face and small smile on her little face, which makes both of them laugh.

That was one of the most happy days….

One day, Kuroko and her family had to move away because of her dad business in America, she will come and live with her cousin, Kagami Taiga. Kuroko cried a lot when she heard that, that-time Akashi couldn't do anything but to comfort her. He gave her a chain, which means he will ever connect with her, wherever she is. They hugged tightly for the last time before the flight, Akashi, accompanied by his family, waved Tetsuya when she steeped into the airplane ( Because the Akashi family is really powerful and famous so they're permitted to enter the Boarding area)

That's how everything happened 10 years ago, and that's also a beginning for a new story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~OOO ~10 years later, Rakuzan Highschool, Kyoto~OOO~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, now we'll announce the result of RakuzanHigh's Vote for the next school president. I'm the Hijiri Satoshi, third year student, now the former President of Rakuzan. I congratulate Akashi Seijurou, first year student, on winning the election of this year, and becoming the 45th President of Rakuzan , make your speech!"

"I'm very grateful…blah blah…Thank you, I promise I'll maintain our school's tradition and lead our student council reach more success this year"- Akashi had his speech.

"Woa, he's so handsome….."- here are fangirls…..

" This is the first time that a first year can become the president, isn't it….. What kind of person is he?"

" I heard that he is also the Basketball club's new captain"

"What! Our school's club is extremely unbeatable! Really, How can he?"

Rumors, rumors and rumors about him everywhere in Rakuzan. Akashi didn't mind, winning, for him, not luxuxury but necessity, there's nothing to say more about that. Standing on the stage, Akashi could merely see a girl, although his eyes are good, he couldn't see her face, because she was sitting too far and also nearly invisible. " This feeling…. So familiar". Curiosity led him forward, he came down the stage, went out of the stadium and to the bench where that mysterious girl sitting. When he nearly reached the bench, approximately 5m away from her, a blond suddenly jumped out, ran to her. Akashi was quite furious, but he couldn't do anything because he was a completely stranger. Of course he didn't know that was Kuroko Tetsuya, his long-ago love. Akashi just stopped by a big tree near them to hear the conversation because he unconsciously felt interested in the girl.

"Kurokochiii~~~~ It's been a while since I last met you….."_ said the blond. Akashi kinda knows him, he's a famous model, an idol in fangirls' heart.

"Kise-kun, we have just met for the first time at the school gate 5 days ago, and it was the party for new-comer"- hẻ voice was irritating but her face was still emotionless as ever.

" Kurokochi, that's not how American acts, you should be funny, humourous and outcoming~~~~su~~~ Ahh, you're mean~~~ But I still like…"

"Enough, Kisekun" she cut in" Now let's get back or we will be late for the lesson. Anyway, I'll try to improve myself because we'll be classmate for 3 years more"- she signed and closed her novel.

"Huray!Kurokochi is so great! Okay, let's go"

Then they stood up, head back to the hall, leaving Akashi alone behind the tree.

He silently stood, thought himself, linking details about that girl" America, novel-a-holic, emotionless face, invisibility…..TETSUYA!?" "No way, Has she returned? I thought that she must go forvever, I intended to finish highschool then get a scholarship to find her there"- his mind turned around with thoughts. " But, we didn't keep in touch for 10 years. Does she remember me? Or…". He remembered the scene of her and Kise.

" I won't lose her for the second time! I'll make you mine again, Tetsuya!"

~~~~~Class 1-A~~~~

"Ok class, this is your first semester in this exceptional highschool, I hope that You'll all try your best to achieve best result for our school. Ah, I'm Shiromika Rita, your homeroom teacher. Because everybody are new here so I'd like all of you introduce about yourselves. Start with you"-she pointed the student who sits at the first line.

"I'm Ariyuki Igashi, I'm the member of Chemistry club…"

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, manager of the basketball club…"

"…"

"I'm Kise Ryota, I want to join the basketball club, I'm also a model"

"kyaaaaaaa, woaaaaa, that's Kise.." fangirls again..=-= The boys stared to be annoyed about Kise.

" I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm also the new manager of our basketball club"-Kuroko gently said with a smile.

"Ah, where the hell did she come from, and when did she here? But she's so cute~~". Now the girls, not including Akashi and KIse strated to annoy.

" I'm Akashi Seijurou, the captain of Rakuzan basketball club and the Student Council President"- Akashi sstood up and said normally but everyone was feeling a cold evil dark aura from him, which even made the teacher shiver.

" o…kay,… lat's start our first lesson"

~~~~In philosophy class~~~

"Seem like she is really is Kuroko, so then, I should get going now"- Akashi thought when he was explaining his point to the teacher. He was completely so good for everything.

At the same time, Kurko was still silent, writing her notes. But inside her head, despite Kise hand letter on her table, she was thinking about the captain-Akashi.

~~~Library~~~

"Finally, I succed in escaping from Kisekun, he's not bad, but overexcited sometime"- Kuroko muttered when she looked around for a seat far from noisy people in the library.

Rakuzan's library has a lot of small rooms inside that everyone can enjoy themselves alone. Kuroko signed when she saw an opened door, she thought that no one has used that room. She stepped inside, singing in her throat cause' of happiness. That moment didn't last long, she suddenly stepped back when she caught Akashi's look.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here cause the door was opened. Sorry, I'll go now…."- she herself didn't know why she became shy in front of him.

" I left the door to wait for you"-said Akashi "Now sit down, we have plenty of blank seats". Akashi wasn't lying, he was the only person in that reading room. And that make Kuroko confused very much.

" So, what do you want me…"- Kuroko shyly said as she was pulling a chair directly opposite him.

" Nothing, just sit there and read whatever you want"- Akashi cut in.

5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes… they both remained silent. No words was said until Kuroko lifted her head and leered at her new acquaintance. "Bloody red… no one else apart from Seikun", "..and those eyes… Maybe that's him"

" Am I weird?" a stonic voice came up

" No.. ah No.." that made someone have butterflies in her stomach again.

" So why are you looking at me like that? Ah yes, I'm not eating you, no, I haven't eaten you yet.. this is not the right moment"-Akashi said, naturally but he lowered his voice at the last sentence so that the other one couldn't hear.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

" Nevermind"

A hand slowly came forward, touched her hair. It fondled her hair. Kuroko was taken completely by surprise. She was about to stand up and run away but her mind stopped her from doing that. All she can did was sitting still, like a statue. Words dropped from her lips:

" Akashi-kun.. May I leave, I just remember that I have something to do."

"No, just stay there, I wanna be with you for a while. Alone. Two of us only."

He smelled her hair, there was a faint fragrance of vanilla flying in the wind along with the blue curtain of the window. Kuroko couldn't do anything but moving her eyes around the room to hind embarrassment. A wave of jolt hit her, something hanging on his bag…

She squited, focused on the object. A small decoration. " No way, how can a manly guy like him use this? Calm down, Tetsuya, maybe it's a soildier or warrior mini model. Oh my, I might have to wear glasses!". Her eyes can see the object better now. It was a dry-pressing wreath made into a decoration, hanging on one side of his schoolbag. She was startled at the scene "It's mine, and it's for Seikun"- she grumbled. "Why can it be here?". Her head now was filled with self-asking questions.

"May I ask you something? What's your full name?" her voice slightly shaked when she asked the boy.

" You didn't listen to my introduction in the first period?" he asked back as well as chuckling but that wasn't a funny sign to her.

"I'm sorry, just answer me."

" Akashi. Akashi Seijurou. Realize something?"

"…. I'm sorry..". A short, simple sentence then Kuroko ran away from the room, away from him and the library.

Akashi could see from behind that her ears and face was turning red as a ripe tomato. "Such a cute reaction" , he smirked. He looked out of the window, chased her silhouette till it disappeared behind the blocks of buildings.

"I know you still remember about me, although it's just a dim memory. In that case, I'll make you remember again all about us and your remembrance which will fill your heart is just only about me".

*****The next day at Rakuzan******

" Hi, Kurokochii…" –Kise greeted Kuroko with the best terrible face ever.

"Ah, mornin' Kisekun" she tried to look away

"Why did you leave me yesterday T.T? Where did you go? T.T? Who did you go with?"- Kise became teary and stubborn.

"I'm not your girlfriend Kise-kun, please don't't ask me that kind of questions" she sighed

"Tetsuya was with me yesterday if you wanted to know, Ryota"- a dark, dangerous aura came from their backs." Good morning Tetsuya". Akashi said with a smile on his face and he was make Kise want to leave right away

"Yes.. Good morning Akashi-kun…"- Kuroko gentle said, her face was a bit red

"Ok class, set down, come back to you seats. We'll start the first period. In the afternoon you'll have swimming lesson."-said the teacher when she opened the classroom door

Everyone settled down, but there was still a furtive look of Kuroko towards Akashi

~~~Swimming lesson~~~

Tetsuya is very tired now. All she wanna do is to go home and sleep. Yesterday night, she was sleepless due to thinking of the afternoon with Akashi. Her head is dizzy, she just can hardly make out the way to the swimming pool. She heavily staggered, didn't notice anything around. " I have to bear this"- she encouraged herself.

The whole class started to warm up, then the PE teacher allowed them to get in the water. Today's practice was 10 rounds aroung the swimming pool.

"What!?" shouted the strongest boys in class." Rakuzan's is just too wide… and long"

"That's not comparable to the practice program in the basketball club. Akashi is such a devil"-said a tanned male.

"Dai-chan, behind you"-said the pink-haired girl on the bank of the pool.

"seem like someone wants extra practice, Daiki"-Akashi gently said.

" NOOOO, NOO Let's swim together"

"Awwww, Tet-chan looks so cute in her swimsuit"-shouted the girls

" Not that level, mina~~" Kuroko gently said , she felt like falling down but forced a smile on her pale face.

The class started their practice. No one had expected that Kuroko was too tired, so she gradually sank into the water until they heard Momoi shouted " Tet-chan!Tet-chan! Anyone save Tet-chan!"- she herself wasn't good at swimming either.

Fast as electricity. A shadow jumped into the pool, Momoi can't even see that person clearly until he brought Kuroko ashore. No one else apart from Akashi(-kun).

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya,.." that was all she could hear when she was half-conscious

"Akashi-kun's voice.." Kuroko fell asleep right after.

"_**No, Akashi, don't tell me you would do that"-worried Aomine**_

"**Akashichi~… No, I don't want to see anything..No, Kurokochi~"- terrified the blond**

"**So, Kurochin will be eaten…*munch munch*…"-the giant purple said**

"**That's none of my business. Today's horoscope said that Aquarius will be lucky with Sagittarius"- mummered the horoscope addict.**

"**You guys.."shouted Momoi "Save Tet-chan, not arguing about whether Akashi would do that….."she turned her head to her friend and saw what!? "or not…." Momoi's jaw and the others' dropped at the scene.**

Akashi was bending down, closed his face to Kuroko's face. Their lips got nearer and nearer and finally touched. It looked like Akashi was doing artificial respiration, but actually, he took advantage of that to kiss her. While he was kissing her soft, juicy lips, Kuroko started to come around again. Right when she was opening her eyes :"Red hair..um…Taiga-san, no, not Taiga-san….Wait, red hair….Aka…Akashi-kun…Sei-kun…". She immediately jumped up, hit her head into Akashi's face.

"Ouch, Tetsuya, why did you do that with me~~"- Akashi calmly said, his voice was a little bit critical.

"I should ask you that what you are doing?" Kuroko shouted, she was embarrassed

"I was just doing MOUTH-TO-MOUTH RESUSCITATION, or in the other words, I'm saving your life"

"That right Tet-chan, Akashi-kun saved you from drowning"-said Momoi

"No, why can Sei-kun kiss me in general public like this"-Tetsuya was getting out of control now.

"I said what I said, I'm saving your life. Anyway, finally you have to call me "Sei-kun" huh? That's great Tetsuya" he said with a really satisfied, devilish smirk on his face "We haven't been together for such a long time, my FIANCE."

"What the hell! Tetsu is Akashi's….."-started Aomine

"FIANCE!"- the rainbow band-accept Akashi and his "fiancé" said in one voice

" So it's undeniable that Tetsuya is mine, I hope it won't cross your mind that you have a chance to touch her" he announced with a smile, very deadly one

"But…"-Ryouta again

"Do you have any questions, Ryouta"- Akashi smiled brightly, but everyone can feel a pair of scissors on their necks

"no, nothing, sorry Akashichi"- Kise answered with a pale face

~~~~At the afternoon, on Rakuzan's rooftop~~~

"That's so mean, Seikun. I'm very happy to see you again after 10 years but that's so dangerous and mean Seikun"-Kurochan even repeated the word" mean" twice

"I just can't stand my possession being touched. You make my desire rise again"-said Akashi "We met here, again after a decade, The wheel of fortune have arranged that you'll be mine forever, just as you promised me 10 years ago"

"You have exaggerated that statement Akashi-kun. I didn't say that I won't complete my promise" she turned away, but showed shyness and red blemishes on her ears and face.

"Now you're the one being mean Suya-chan", Akashi slowly approached her, hugged her from behind. He whispered in her ears " I love you Tetsuya"

"Don't call me Suya-chan in front of people"-she rejected "I love you Sei-kun"

The sunset created ruby light, shinning all over the rooftop

The girl leaned forward, closed her face, intended to kiss the boy on his cheek. Akashi wasn't the kind of people who will accept that kind of kiss easily, so he grapped Tetsuya hand, pushed her back towards him…and kissed her right-on-the-lips. Kuroko eyes' widened owing to surprise at first, but she finally closed her eyes and replied the kisses, passionately.

"You're such a foxy emperor, Seikun"-she said when they broke their kisses, her face now is completely ripe as a tomato.

Akashi said nothing, he just leaned down, shortened their space, and kissed her again

*****************The End*********************************

Omake

"Akashi-kun, Tet-chan passed out again in the PE class, we need you because Dai-chan and Kichan is hanging around her again'- Momoi said with a sigh

"I'll be there, you go first"-a stoic voice is sent

"Let me bring her to the nurse, Kise"-said Aomine

'No, let me Aominechi"-the blond didn't give in

"May I?"- asked gently Akashi

A feeling of death and fear ran through those two idiots' body, made them shiver of cold.

"Akashi/Akashichi, we're waiting for you, taking care of Tetsu/Kurokochi is your career"- they can feel their voices shaking non-stop

"Thank you all for looking after my fiancé when I'm not here" the more polite Akashi became, the more furious and dangerous he became "Remember what I said at the pool "- he glanced at Aomine and Kise

"…."

"Tetsuya, wake up, you're getting lazy again. Don't skip PE class by pretending to faint like that."- scolded Akashi

"Sei-kun, I'm actually tired…"-now Kuroko was trying to be stubborn. "Um…."

Her speech was suddenly cut in by a quick kiss on her lips

"What did you do, Seikun!"

"Don't be angry, it's just a part of a long day. Come on, I'll take you back to the class"-smirked triumphantly Akashi

"Ok, I hate Seikun"-she pouted

"Oh, really, I love you Suya-chan"-he answered immediately

Akashi have his lips hastily kissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Omake~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N : How was the fanfic everyone? I fell about a lot when writtng this. The omake is schemed by my best friend, she's a Kurobasu fan too, and she ships both AkaKuro and AoKuro. Maybe next time, if I write another fic, I'll make it Aka/Ao-femKuro )). I have been afraid that I wouldn't finish this in time for Kuroko's birthday , thanks to my Lunar New Year holiday, I can finally make it ( Kuroko's birthday this year is also the first day of Lunar New year in my country). I would be grateful if you leave my some lines of reviews. Thank you.

JunAkari


End file.
